Cuαdro Cαóτico
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Pero lo haría de nuevo, gustosa recibiría cualquier ataque así este le destrozara el cuerpo. Por él, sólo por él Uchiha a quién jamás espero llegar a amar con tal vehemencia. [Viñetα II—: Roτo] [SasuHina].
1. Viñetα I—: Awαy

**»Nαruto Copyright** © **Mαsαshi Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved.

**»Claim**: SasuǀHinα

**»Rated**: T.

**»Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα I -de- II.

.

.

* * *

**I—: Awαy **

* * *

.

.

**E**ra peor. Resultaba iluso para Hinata verse ahora como kunoichi, ahora que su entero cuerpo no resultaba más que una burda piltrafa de caricatura. Ahora que aquellas innumerables máquinas servían para prolongar su existencia.

Antes no sentía sus miembros. Los que eran estirados con maestría por Tsunade-sama para que no se estropeasen; no obstante, todo resultó en vano. Sintió, si, las lágrimas calientes de dolorosa impotencia al notar para lo que era sacada de su cuarto.

«Tendremos que amputarlas.»

Le recibió en ese patético estado; el bello rostro mostrando un reciente camino de llanto, el suficiente para conmover el corazón más frío. Pero, aunque Sasuke no le dijo nada, pudo notar el horror en sus preciosos abismos oscuros mientras la observaba. Dolor o furia, más de furia y toneladas de injustificada culpa.

Nunca lo culparía. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Nada de lo sucedido fue causado por él, cada suceso era inevitable y le arruinaba la existencia. Pues aquel joven que le acompañaba casi todos lo días se destruía por dentro perdiendo las nimias esperanzas que guardó alguna vez.

Pero lo haría de nuevo, gustosa recibiría cualquier ataque así este le destrozara el cuerpo. Por él, sólo por él Uchiha a quién jamás espero llegar a amar con tal vehemencia.

Era el momento de terminar con esto. Necesitaba terminarlo. Quería desesperadamente hacerlo.

—¿Hinata?

La suplica trémula surgió de su boca, lo último que restaba de voz en su garganta oxidada de lamentos. Aún patética, aún evitando llorar sin poder.

—De-desconéctalas...

—¿Qué...?

—Apágalas, a-yúdame

—¿Acaso estas demente? ¡Eso va a...!

—Lo- lo se.

El ninja cayó sentado en una gastada silla mirándole aterrado, como rogando que lo dicho fuese una broma. Lástima que los hechos indicaban que no. La Hyūga ya no soportaba más, ya no podía.

—No. No me pidas eso —el contacto entre negro y blanco se tornó eterno, casi irreal. Profundo para tratar de darle a entender el porqué la rotunda negativa ante su petición. De darle a entender que sin ella, él no podría sobrevivir.

—Por... Por favor Sasuke-kun, por favor...

Se negó mil veces, pasando las manos mil veces por su cabello. Escuchó el pedido mil veces, dijo «no puedo» otras mil más. Siguió las gotas salinas en cientos de recorridos pidiéndole algo tan imposible. Hacerle daño. Jamás podría siquiera pensarlo.

Pero esos pozos de agua clara no se separaron de su mente un momento. Ni siquiera cuando supo que se la llevaban otra vez a la tortuosa sala de terapias.

Y al verla partír también supo; que el sueño había acabado.

.

.

* * *

**[.-¤*¤-.]**

* * *

.

.

**N/A: Bien. Esto es raro. Sin embargo no tan complejo ^^ **

**Una misión que se complicó, Hinata se atravesó a un ataque dirigido hacia Sasuke para salvarlo, le van a amputar un par de miembros para truncar el paso de una infección que la consume y la hace sufrir a tal grado que anhela la muerte Cx **

**Obviamente el Uchiha se niega a dejarla ír, y menos por su mano como ella se lo pide D: **

**Esperad el desenlace(!)**

**Au revoir~ L(^.~)**


	2. Viñeτα II—: Roτo

»**Nαruto Copyright** © **Mαsαshi Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved.

»**Relατioηship**: SasuǀHinα

»**Rατed**: T.

»**Wαrηiηg(!**): Trαgedy.

»**Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα II -de- II.

.

.

* * *

**II—: Roτo**

* * *

.

.

**L**a luz pálida de la noche iba y volvía sobre su rostro conforme ascendía por aquellas escaleras, junto con aquel aroma agudo a mentiras piadosas u odios irremediables lastimando sus pulmones. Queriendo caer, queriendo tropezar y sangrar hasta que la dulce luna le perdonase.

Hasta que su propio corazón llegase a perdonarle ese suicidio.

Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Arribando a su destino, sabiendo lo que encontraría, pateó el carrito de comida más cercano provocando un ruido estruendoso que alertó a los pocos circundantes de modo que nadie lo viera. Y nadie lo vio caminar a paso ceremonioso, con el rostro ensombrecido y y sus manos hechas puños, las cuales perdían fuerza a medida que se acercaba al lecho amado.

Giró del perilla de la habitación más alejada, empujando con celeridad; la vista tan acostumbrada y doliente a la avez cual retrato del caos pegando en su razón. Un par de ojos nacarados, enormes y expresivos, le miraron débilmente, asombrándose, luego… calmados finalmente. Quizá una sonrisa; que no supo precisar por la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su dulce boca.

«P-por favor... »

Torció los delgados labios en una mueca tortuosa, triste y desesperada; conjunta con ella el destello suplicante en los lustres de perla de la joven Hyūga.

—Ya hablamos de eso… lo sabes… —Sin palabras una muda tensión se instauró en el silencio.

—Por f-favor... Hazlo...

¿Toda una vida en ese inútil suplicio? ¿De una existencia sin ataduras a algo, sin deseos de vivir siquiera? Hacerlo, no podría siquiera soportar un segundo. No logra concebir la idea de un mundo donde ella no esté y, sin embargo, saberle allí tampoco era un lecho de rosas.

—Q-quiero morir… por favor… S-Sasuke-kun...

Su fino oído alerta sintió una agitación en el exterior. No había más tiempo. No podría retrasar más lo que estaba por ser hecho ni los pasos que daba hacia la cama. Tampoco podía retrasar el tomar su mano entre las propias besando el dorso de ella en la oscuridad.

—Te seguiré Hinata, espérame.

Arrancó el tubo de un solo movimiento. Evitando observar las consecuencias y la mueca de dolor que viajó por un segundo en las pupilas níveas. Y miró hasta que un «gracias» se perdió entre la bruma como lo último que lograría escuchar.

Ni siquiera el dolor podía percibirlo. Pues la definición de lo que estaba sintiendo lo mezquinaba.

El bello rostro amado le persiguió en su salido fuera del cuarto, antes que los médicos tomaran cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Antes que los anuncios por al altoparlante llenaran el establecimiento , dejando atrás las luces rojas anunciando lo ocurrido.

«Tengo que seguirte.»

Una sonrisa vehemente cruzó sus mejillas al contemplar el puente. El río Naka llamándolo a cumplir su cometido. Aquel que fue manchado con la sangre de Shisui Uchiha un día, dará fin a la torturante existencia del último miembro de aquel ancestral linaje.

«Si, voy a seguirte… »

.

.

* * *

[.-¤*¤-.]

* * *

.

.

**N/A: Este fanfic fue inspirado por otro de mi repertorio en el fandom de Hellsing, sí leéis "Ósmosis Pecαminosα" veréis porque ^.~ **

**¿Quién dijo que la muerte no tiene belleza? Ya se me antojaba Tragedy con mi OTP de OTP's hahaha Cx **

**A**gradezco a:

— **GreenHeadphones **— Makoto-Ayanami — **Methy **— sasuhinas fan —. **Por vuestro apoyo, muchas gracias, ¡son lo más guay que existe! *u* **

**Au revoir~ L(^.~) **


End file.
